


I Should Be More Worried About What You're Doing And Any Normal Person Would Run But That Would Require Effort And I Honestly Can't Bring Myself To Care. It’s Not A Crush.

by LemonKiwiCandy



Series: That one AU where Minghao delivers pizzas and Hansol is 'not' crush... [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cults, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, rating might change because of the last chapter, some lowkey dark stuff but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonKiwiCandy/pseuds/LemonKiwiCandy
Summary: Minghao is a dude who delivers pizzas for a living. He ends up falling for a dude who orders from the pizza shop regularly, Vernon or something. Tho it seems Vernon likes to have his pizza delivered to the weirdest places sometimes.





	1. It’s only been like 3 years and I already regret all my life decisions but I'm content with living at the moment. Who Doesn’t Like a ‘Good’ Introduction Chapter. Am I Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like rushed and underdeveloped plot with a lot of short timeskips because I didn’t want this to be a super long story and I didn’t notice these problems until I skimmed through all the chapters.   
> I thank anyone and everyone who give this fic a chance. Also I don’t know why I made this MingSol/VerHao because I’m still new to Seventeen but for some reason I really like this rarepair so why not.

Minghao was 21 years old and he didn't bother applying to any college during his senior year of high school because on the last day, just before graduation he said “fuck school, I need a break.” and that was almost three years ago. Minghao knew he should go to college so he could pursue his dreams or at least live a decent life but the mere thought of going to school spoiled his mood. His parents didn’t take the news well and gave him one chance but when Minghao didn't apply for the next semester they gave him some money and kicked him out. That was the last time he talked to his parents and the money had been wasted on alcohol and food. Now Minghao lives in a rundown apartment and works at a pizza shop called Angelo's Modern Pizza as a delivery boy.

 

The alarm rang at exactly 6 A.M, just like it did every day. Minghao layed in bed wide awake, he always woke up an hour before his alarm but his body never wanted to start the day. With a loud groan he forced his legs over the side of his bed and sat up. The alarm was finally turned off and he stumbled like a zombie towards the bathroom to take his morning piss. After flushing the toilet he turned on the shower and waited a few minutes before taking a deep breath then stepped under the lukewarm water, that was colder than usual due to it being winter.  _ At least the pipes aren't frozen _ he thought  _ “positively” _ . Minghao had long since gotten used to the cold showers and overall shitty quality of his apartment because hey he had a roof, food, and a job. He towel dried his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepped out into his kitchen/living room/bedroom area. Minghao walked to his closet and pulled out his work uniform, it was a deep royal purple shirt with the shop’s name and logo written in blinding neon green on the back and a small logo patch above his left nipple. He wore a black long sleeve shirt under it to help fight off the cold winter air. Minghao thanked the heavens that the shop owner didn't care about what pants and shoes he wore because all his  _ “nice” _ pants were dirty. He placed the matching logo hat on and left the apartment in ratty gray converse and bleached washed blue jeans. Minghao fumbled with his keys until the car unlocked and sat down in the driver’s seat. He waited for his baby to warm up before driving away to his job. 

Minghao was pulling into the parking lot, praying that someone messed up an order so he could eat it for breakfast. It wasn’t something he was proud of but mooching food that would have been thrown away anyways was much better than going hungry. He walked into the shop through the employee backdoor and instantly his stomach was rumbling as the mouth watering pizza aroma surrounded him. He quickly greets the owner of Angelo's Modern Pizza, an old man named Angelo who started the business back in 19-something and goes into the kitchen where he’s greeted by the owner’s granddaughter, Angela. Minghao helps her with some of the early morning orders since he had nothing better to do.

“It always surprises me how many people order pizza in the morning.” Minghao says in a bored tone.

“Most of them are people who have the munchies because of last night’s high or don’t know how to cook.” Angela snorted and Minghao nodded in agreement. “Oh! Here, Grandma made a lot this morning so everyone took some to work with them.” Angela handed Minghao a plane cardboard box, it was filled to the brim with warm cinnamon buns.

“Are you sure I can have all of these?” Minghao asked hesitantly.

“I already ate 5 this morning, I’ll probably die if I eat anymore.” Angela said with a dramatic sigh.

“Thanks.” Minghao said before digging into the sweet gooey breakfast.

“Don’t thank me too soon, you have to make a delivery once you finish.” Minghao nodded his head and shoveled the food into his mouth faster. Once he was finished Angela handed him 2 large black carrier bags holding 5 orders and the paper with all the addresses on them. Minghao secured the bags in the passenger seat and placed the addresses into the GPS on the dash of his car. He took off to the first location which was an apartment building, the man who answered the door was very grumpy and didn’t tip Minghao anything but he was used to this by now. The second order was a woman who was trying to settle down a bunch of kids as she tried to pay Minghao. The third order was the normal “take my money,” and leave, while the fourth was a nice elderly woman who tipped Minghao a nice 28,000  ₩ (~$25). The fifth order was canceled so Minghao enjoyed the medium pizza with everything on it for his lunch. The day passed like it did every day, it would start off calm and slow but suddenly peak at lunch hour then decrease before becoming busy at dinner time. Minghao thanked the heavens that Angelo’s Modern Pizza closed at 9:30pm during the weekdays. He usually got home around 10pm but today he decided to treat himself to some late night gas station food.

Before Minghao entered the 24 hour store he heard a light meow from the ally way. A three legged cat awkwardly limped towards him and Minghao let out a little coo at the tiny cat. He entered the gas station and bought himself a drink, some cheap food, and a can of cat food. The cat was still sitting outside and instantly walked up to Minghao to rub its head against his leg. Minghao’s heart melted and he crouched down to pet the purring cat. Remembering the cat food, he opened the lid and placed it down but the cat didn’t seem to notice, to busy trying to get the human to pet it again. Minghao giggled and placed the cat in front of the food and continued to run his hand down its back. Content with the petting the cat started to eat. Minghao loved cats but this one especially. It wasn’t the cutest of cats with it’s missing left front leg, missing right eye, torn up ears, docked tail, missing patches of fur and overall sickly look but Minghao knew for a fact this cat was the sweetest thing in the universe.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, where have you been?” Minghao quietly talked to the cat as it rubbed up against him. “I should probably get going soon, don’t take so long to visit next time okay?” Minghao knew it was silly to talk to a cat but he did worry about his mostly furry friend, he knew most people didn’t like the cat, and there had been more stray dogs wandering around lately. One last pet and Minghao got back into his car and drove away when the cat returned to the alleyway.


	2. There’s a First for Everything… I Mean Love is Overrated… Oh, Looks a Distraction Over There, Behind You. What Do You Mean Nothing's There? Look Harder.

“Another day, another delivery.” Minghao said as he took a swig from his flat soda. Angela laughed before sliding a plastic bowl filled with spaghetti towards him. Minghao raised his eyebrow at her and she smiled at him.

“It’s a new recipe. Kind of… I guess it’s more of an update?” Angela tilted her head to the side. “Grandpa wanted to change up the classic sauce so customers don’t get bored of our pasta and pizza.” Minghao nodded his head and tworlled the long noodles around his fork. He couldn’t taste a difference at first but after a few bites he noticed the slight change in the spices. Or maybe he was making stuff up, but Mr.Angelo seemed pleased by Minghao’s answer so he counted it as a win. Minghao was ready to call it a night when Angela walked up to him with a guilty smile and black delivery bag in her hands. He sighed but took the bag from her with a smile.

“Thank you.” She said quietly.

“No problem, just doing my job.” Minghao bid her good night and walked out to his car. The drive was around 25 minutes and the house was quite large, Minghao was definity in the richer part of the city. The path way leading to the house was unnecessarily long and decorated with random shrubbery. Minghao rang the doorbell and it played some classical song he’s heard at some point in his life. The door opened and Minghao was a deer caught in the headlights. The man standing in the doorway watched him, waiting for him to say something…  _ WAITING for Minghao to SAY something… _

“I have 3 large pizzas for… Vernon?” Minghao snapped out of his trance.

“That’s me.” Minghao almost dropped the pizzas when Vernon smiled at him.

“Thank you for ordering from Angelo’s Moden Pizza, have a nice night.” Minghao said after he handed the pizzas over and quickly walked away from the house… From the hot dude. _ God damn it brain, this needs to stop _ . Minghao drove back home and tried to forget this Vernon guy.

Sadly Minghao couldn’t forget about Vernon because he made another order two days later. Minghao shifted from foot to foot as he waited for Vernon to answer the door. He perked up when the door open and saw Vernon’s smiling face.

“5 large pizzas for Vernon?” Minghao opened the top box and waited for the man to nod his head. Minghao closed the box and handed all the pizzas over to Vernon.

“Wait.” Vernon said when Minghao turned to leave, he placed the pizzas down to fish his wallet out of his pocket. “You left before I could tip you last time.” Vernon chuckled and handed Minghao a few bills.

“Thanks, I hope you order from us again.” Minghao said with a small bow.

“I probably will.” Vernon answered with a smirk before he finally closed the door. Those three words made Minghao blush but he blamed it on the cold winter air. It wasn’t until he was home that he looked at the tip Vernon gave him. He stared at the 108,000 ₩(~$100) looking back at him. Minghao brain short circuited but quickly came back online. With this money he would be able to pay his rent this month and maybe even have a little left over. God, Minghao loved rich people. Sure they were usually stingy with their money but if they tipped they tipped well… Most of the time… Sometimes? If they wanted to feel better about themselves and do a ‘good’ deed. Minghao placed the money inside a beat up shoe box in his closet, he would pay his rent then place everything leftover into his bank account so he could pay the rest of his bills and have some cash on his card again. 

A few weeks fly by and Minghao learns that Vernon: always tips 55,000 ₩(~$50) no matter the order, he has two large black dogs with edgy spike collars, he has a cat that Minghao has never seen, he lives with eleven other guys, he is one year younger than Minghao, he secretly likes pineapple on his pizza, and he always orders just before closing. Normally Minghao would have told the guy to fuck off because he hated when people ordered 3 minutes before closing but with Vernon he let it slide. Only because Vernon was sort of like Minghao’s honeydude at this point and nothing else.

Minghao was half way to Vernon’s house when he noticed the address was different, he made a u-turn and turned on the voice navigation. This new location was much farther than normal and seemed to be empty except for a lone house behind some hills.

“I hope this is the right place.” Minghao muttered under his breath as he walked up the porch steps, thankfully the porch lights were on. He knocked on the door and waited, rocking back and forth on his heels. The door opened and Minghao let out a sigh of relief when Vernon smiled at him.

“4 pizzas, 2 orders of cheesy rolls, 3 orders of brownies and what is up with the spooky house?” Minghao laughed as he handed Vernon the stack of boxes. Vernon placed the food on a nearby table and returned to Minghao. 

“Haha, I’m house watching for my grandma. I’m glad you were willing to drive all the way out here.” Vernon leaned against the door frame while Minghao fought off his blush. “I thought I was going to starve to death.”

“Well I can’t have my honeydude die on me, now can I?” Minghao snorted, then regretted what he just said. Way to go Minghao, tell the cute dude that you like him for his money.

“Honeydude?” Vernon looked at him with confused puppy eyes.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older.” Minghao patted the younger’s shoulder.

“You know I’m just going to google it when you leave right?” Vernon pouted but handed Minghao his usual tip.

“But I’ll be gone when you do.” Minghao turned around and started walking back to his car. “Have a nice night.” He remembered to say last minute.

“You too.” Came Vernon’s soft voice before he closed the door.

“Another day, another great tip.” If this kept going, Minghao wouldn’t have to worry about rent for a while, plus he gets to see Vernon… Minghao quickly shook his head, stop thinking about Vernon, brain. 

The next time Minghao delivered pizza to Vernon, he pulled up to a large warehouse. It was warehouse 5C to be exact and this time Minghao thought something had to be wrong but he still walked up to the small side door and knocked. To his surprise Vernon answered the door with a goofy grin.

“2 large Pizzas, 1 order of breadsticks, 2 orders of garlic knots, 6 orders of cookies and this warehouse yard, field thing is creepy as fuck.” Minghao said as he handed the boxes to Vernon, who chuckled and handed them to someone else.

“Yeah, sorry about that. One of my friends like to throw parties here sometimes.” Vernon rubbed his neck embarrassedly. “Well it’s more of a get together than a party.”

“Whatever floats his boat I guess.” Minghao mumbled and Vernon laughed quietly. 

“Oh yeah, you’re tip.” Vernon handed him the money with a wink and Minghao swore he was about to die. “I made sure to increase it.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Minghao told him quickly.

“Please, I have to make sure my honeybaby is spoiled.” Vernon batted his eyes at him and Minghao groaned.

“You actually googled it?”

“Right when you left. I like the term when you use it.” Vernon said with a coy smile on his face and Minghao didn’t know how to interpret it so he just winged it.

“Well, my darling honeydude, it seems that I must take my leave.” Minghao batted his eyes and blew a kiss at Vernon as he walked away. He giggled when Vernon caught the kiss and placed it in his pocket before walking back inside the warehouse. Minghao sat down in his car and banged his head against the steering wheel. “What the fuck is wrong with me!” He groaned and started up his car. Welp, no use questioning his sanity right now, Minghao decided to stop by the 24 hour gas station near his apartment and was pleasantly surprised when the ugly three legged cat limps towards him. Minghao quickly went inside to buy some drinks, snacks, and ‘high quality’ cat food so he could spend some time with his mostly furry friend.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, where have you been?” Minghao asked as he petted the cat. He cooed when the cat started to make cute sounds as it ate the food. Maybe one day he would be able to take the cat home and give it a good warm bed but for now he let the cat be a free wandering spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Honeydude is basically a Sugardaddy without the age gap. In case anyone was wondering.


	3. You Should be Careful with Who You Call Ugly Because it can Come Bite You in The Ass in the Future or Minghao Doesn’t Care, and He’s Lowkey Whipped for Vernon.

Minghao yawned as he walked into Angelo’s Modern Pizza. Last night was rough, he had three last minutes deliveries and didn’t get home until 12 something. The person who lived above him was having a party until 3 something and Minghao knew making a complaint wouldn’t do anything. With only 3 hours of sleep, Minghao was ready to die or at least strangle his upstairs neighbors. Nobody would know, it would be the perfect crime. His thoughts of murder were interrupted by Angela passing him some breadsticks… Wait they didn’t sell breadsticks.

“Did you forget to put the cheese inside again?” Minghao laughed and bit into the cheeseless cheesy roll.

“Hush, I’ve been busy, we have more orders than normal today and Sungmin hasn’t come in yet.” Angela huffed.

“Isn't he like an hour last now?” Minghao asked as he rolled up his sleeves, the cheeseless cheesy rolls can wait, Angela could use some help.

“This is the fifth time this month and it's only been 2 weeks!” Angela was aggressively kneading the pizza dough. “I swear, if he's late one more time, he's fired. I’ve given him so many chances.” Angela let out a disappointed sigh. Minghao squeezed her shoulder before pulling out finished pizzas from the oven and boxing them. Sungmin finally showed up when Minghao was loading up his car with orders.

“How mad is she?” Sungmin asked nervously.

“She’s pretty pissed.” Minghao said softy. Sungmin was a nice dude but he’s been slacking off a lot recently. Minghao nodded at him before driving away.

“Fuck!” Minghao hissed when the light turned red. He was half way threw the deliveries and everything was going smoothly until he was stuck at a red light known for taking forever to change. He drummed his fingers against the wheel and bobbed his head to the radio, wishing the light would change soon. Minghao let out a sigh of relief when the light turned green, once he finished the last deliveries he would be able to take a well needed break. _Nap time, here I come._ He thought to himself. The last house he went to was surrounded by police cars and Minghao was about to leave but an officer stopped him.

“Excuse me but are you the pizza boy from Angelo’s Modern Pizza?” The officer asked when Minghao rolled his window down.

“Uhh, yes? Is there a problem sir?” Minghao asked timidly. God, he hated talking to police officers, they always made him feel uneasy.

“No, I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about the resident.” The officer said with an unnerving straight face.

“Mr. Park right? He orders from us every other Friday. He was kind of a dick but he tipped well.” Minghao laughed nervously. The officer wrote down what he said.

“Alright, you’re free to go. Drive safely.” The officer nodded at him and walked back to the house. Minghao quickly rolled up his window and drove away, not wanting to stay any longer. When he entered Angelo’s he brought the undelivered pizza and garlic knots with him as he walked to the employee break room, pausing when he noticed the “HELP WANTED” sign hanging in the front window. Sungmin was nowhere to be seen when he entered the break room and he didn’t question it when he flopped onto the couch. Angela nudged Minghao with her foot.

“Did Mr.Park not want his pizza? Does he want a refund?” Angela asked.

“Something happened, there were police everywhere. Asked me about him then I drove away.” Minghao summarized tiredly.

“I hope he’s okay. I wonder if it has anything to do with the missing cases.” Angela paced around the room. The missing cases were something about people disappearing without a trace and so far the police haven’t found any bodies nor clues except for a pure 24k gold coin left at the scene of the crime. Or at least that’s what Minghao gathered from the gossip floating around, he didn’t exactly have easy access to the internet let alone a t.v.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” He mumbled. Angela smiled at him before leaving the room and Minghao took that as his que to finally fall asleep. Angela woke him up two hours later, just in time for the dinner rush. Minghao regretted not eating anything before his nap but Mr.Angelo was kind enough to give him a tray of brownies that were burnt on the bottom. Minghao smiled when he noticed that Ms.Im was on the list. If Vernon was sort of his honeydude than Ms.Im was sort of his sugar… mommy? That sounds weird… Anyways, Ms.Im didn’t order pizza often but on the rare occasions she did, she always tipped a large amount of money. Probably out of pity but Minghao couldn’t complain, that pity tip saved his ass on rent a few times. He made sure to stop at her house last since it was the farthest. The run in with the police earlier today should have reminded him to be more wary but the giddy feeling he got when thinking about the cash he was about earn canceled that out and plus the roads were mostly empty. Minghao made it to Ms.Im’s house without any trouble and he waited eagerly as he ringed the doorbell.

“Good evening ma’am.” Minghao greeted when Ms.Im answered the door.

“Hello, Minghao.” Ms.Im greeted back, taking the boxes out of his hands and handing Minghao his tip.

“Have a nice night, Ma’am.”

“You too, drive safely.” And with that Minghao walked back to his car, counting the bills in his hands. Minghao let out a bubbly giggle at the tip, 270,000₩(~$250). The smile never left his lips as he drove back to Angelo’s Modern Pizza. He quickly frowned when he saw Angela standing in front of him with a black carrier bag but the smile on her face made him blush. He traded the payments for the bag and turned to walk back to his car.

“Ask him out already!” Angela yelled out before he could escape.

“Damn it, Vernon.” Minghao muttered under his breath as he started up his car. Minghao was happy to see Vernon but he could live without Angela’s constant pestering.

“I can’t just ask him for his number!” Minghao told Angela once.

“You already have his number ask for a date.” Angela smirked.

Minghao sighed at the memory, he liked Angela, she was one of his few friends but he really wished she would stop with the dating advice whenever Vernon made an order. Also, Minghao never saved Vernon’s number to his phone, because he’s not a creep, thank you very much.

Minghao double checked the address again to make sure he was going to the right place. Over the months Vernon has ordered from: his house, his grandma’s (creepy) house, his family vacation house (in the middle of the woods), a log cabin (also in the woods), his friend’s warehouse, his family’s secluded beach house (It was a 2 hour drive, but the tip was amazing and Vernon paid for his gas), and his other friend’s warehouse. All the places except Vernon’s house were sketchy and out there, Minghao was always terrified that he got the wrong address but whenever he knocked on the door, Vernon answered. Sometimes one of his dogs would try to poke its head out or one of Vernon’s friends would be there as well but it was always Vernon who answered. The destination this time was different from all the previous ones. Minghao was surprised when he was pulling up to a farmhouse. Minghao walked up to the front door and knocked but no one answered. He knocked again and the typical  horror movie thing happened when the door creaked opened slightly. The lights inside were on so Minghao poked his head through the open door.

“Hello? Pizza Delivery.” Minghao listened for any response but all he got was a whimpered “Help.” Wait… Someone is in trouble! Minghao walked in and placed the boxes on the first surface he saw, then he went to the source of the cry for help. Minghao was surprised when he saw a man cuffed to the ground inside a pentagram. ~~Good job Minghao you have a crush on a crazy person.~~ What made things worse was that he recognized the man, it was Jaekwan, they went to highschool together.

“Please help.” Jaekwan called out to him but Minghao stood there, he wasn’t expecting to stumble across... whatever this was. “Wait… I know you.” Jaekwan licked his chapped lips, “Seo Myungho?” Well shit, what was Minghao supposed to do now? He couldn’t just leave. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?” Jaekwan asked aggressively. Minghao took one last look at him before leaving the living room. He started digging threw drawers in the hallway tables as memories from high school passed by his eyes. Minghao wanted to curl up and cry somewhere but he buried those feelings and continued searching. He found himself in the kitchen and drawer after drawer he couldn’t find anything. Minghao walked back into the living room and started searching the table near where Jaekwan was chained to the ground.

“Ah-ha!” Minghao found what he was looking for and Jaekwan let out a sigh of relief but looked at Minghao confused when he noticed what was in Minghao’s hands..

“What are you doing with that?”

“Someone has to pay for the pizza. Plus a tip.” Minghao answered simply as he took all the money out of the wallet. Man, Jaekwan was loaded. Who keeps 580,000₩(~$540) in their wallet. With that Minghao walked away and headed towards the front door. Jaekwan kept yelling at him to come back and help him but Minghao ignored him. _Fuck Jaekwan._ Minghao thought bitterly as he drove away. Jaekwan deserved whatever was coming to him, he was a no good bully and a heartless asshole of a human. Minghao noticed two shadowy figures dragging something towards the house followed by four other figures in his rearview mirror. Minghao shrugged it off, not his problem. The drive was filled with poppy music but not even the catchy girl group songs could lift his mood. Minghao parked in front of the 24 hour gas station and pulled out his shitty old flip phone, he went to his voice mail and played the first message recorded. It was from his friend Jaehyun but he could clearly hear BamBam, Jungkook, WinWin and Yugyeom in the background yelling and laughing. The voice messages always made him feel better whenever he was upset, his small group of friends from high school were the only reason he didn’t drop out from that hellhole. Minghao closed his phone and walked into the gas station, he decided to spoil himself with brand name chips, desserts, and candies, along with the biggest slushy possible and a can of cat food. He placed the bags into his car and opened the cat food. The ugly cat limped out of the alleyway and went straight for Minghao. The rest of the tension in his body left as Minghao sat down with the cat in his lap. Minghao noticed that the cat’s fur was damp and he frowned.

“Did someone splash you again?” Minghao always felt bad with how other people treated this cat but he understood that most people viewed stray cats as nuisances.

“One day I’ll take you home.” Minghao muttered softly to the cat, kissing it on the head. The cat looked at him and purred even louder. Minghao giggled as he scratched the cat under its chin.


	4. Saving the Ugly Cat was Totally Worth the Pain but the Smell is Another Story or Minghao Saved a Cat and Kinda Regrets it because He can Barely Feed Himself Let Alone a Cat.

Angela calls Minghao into work earlier than normal so he could help her interview applicants. With how well the shop was doing Angela was able to afford more help and replace Sungmin. Minghao was a little sad to see Sungmin fired but the dude messed up one to many times and telling Angela to fuck off sealed the deal. Minghao didn’t know how he felt about hiring another delivery person because that means less money for him but it also meant less work. Angela promised to hire a part time delivery person so he could still get enough hours to pay rent. Once they set everything up they unlocked the door and allowed people to come in. Minghao played secretary, he wrote everyone’s name down when they came in, informed Angela who came so far, and lead them to the back room where the interview was taking place. It took almost the whole morning to get threw all the applicants but they made it just in time for the lunch rush. What better way to learn the ropes than being thrown head first into the busiest time of day. Minghao felt pity for the two poor souls (Minhyuk and Jisoo) working the kitchen with Angela but they were keeping up with her orders. Minghao was stuck with a guy named Mingyu, who looked very familiar but he couldn’t place his finger where he’s seen Mingyu.

“Okay, let’s check out your car.” Minghao followed the taller guy out to his car before they placed the black carrier bags inside Minghao did a quick inspection of the car. “I’ll let you off this one time but you really need to clean inside.” Minghao nagged as he placed the bags inside and got into the passenger seat. Minghao doesn’t remember the last time someone drove him anywhere so he decided to enjoy it. They make small talk as Mingyu drives from delivery to delivery and Minghao fixes all the little mistakes Mingyu makes. They stand outside of an apartment door for ten minutes and no one answers so they go back to the car.

“What do we do with the order?” Mingyu askes.

“We throw it away,” Minghao says and smiles when Mingyu is about to protest, “or we can eat it.” Mingyu looks so happy eating the brownies and Minghao couldn’t help but laugh. Minghao can’t remember the last time he made a new friend but after spending the whole day with Mingyu he felt oddly close to the taller boy. They exchange numbers and Minghao has to stop himself from punching Mingyu when he laughs at Minghao’s flip phone. They part ways when Angelo’s closes and Minghao ponders if he should stop by the 24 hour gas station.

“They are having a 2 for 1 deal on hot dogs.” He mutters to himself. Minghao parks his car and walks towards the door but he hears barking, his heart stops when he sees the ugly cat limping out of the ally way panting. Before Minghao could think he see the dog going for the cat. Minghao instinctively rushes towards the cat, scooping it into his arms. He manages to save the cat but the dog still clamps down on his leg. Minghao lets out a loud hiss when the dog lets go of his leg and goes for his arm. Minghao does the only thing he can do, he kicks the dog before it can bite down on his arm. Its sharp teeth graze his arm but the dog runs off after the kick.

“That was a close one, huh?” Minghao pets the shaking cat softly, he quickly walks back to his car and drives back to his apartment. Walking up the stairs was almost impossible but somehow Minghao managed to get into his apartment. Under the kitchen light he examines the cat for any injuries but all he finds are scabs and scars. Minghao grabs the first aid kit from under the sink and pours the aochal over the bites. The cat meows at him as he wraps bandages around his leg and arm.

“What?” Minghao looks at the cat. “Hmm, I should probably name you something, the cat is a mouth full.” He pets the cat from head to tail. “What about… Mihi? Yeah that works.” Mihi tilts their head to the side as he scratches under their chin. “Lets go to bed.” Minghao picks Mihi up and goes to his room. Mihi curls up next to Minghao’s shoulder and they fall asleep. In the morning Minghao wakes up to a foul smell. Mihi was laying on his face and they smelled like rotting garbage.

“Okay you’re getting a bath first thing when I come home.” Minghao says as he gets ready for work. He feels bad for not having any food but Mihi was a stray so one day without food wouldn’t kill them and he promises to buy a pack of cat food and some treats, maybe even a toy.

“Bye, see you later.” Minghao coos when Mihi meows a goodbye to him. During his break Minghao buys all the cat things he would need, shampoo, food, a litter box, litter, and two toys from a pet store that was having a huge sale on pet supplies. It hurt his wallet so much but it was worth it. Minghao smiled when Angela handed him a black carrier bag five minutes after closing. It was for Vernon and Minghao really wanted to see him, because Vernon wasn’t there the last time he delivered the pizza... It was techanlly Jaekwan and that upset Minghao greatly. Minghao skipped up the stairs of Vernon’s grandma’s house and knocked on the door.

“Hello, Vernon.” Minghao chirped happily.

“Hey, Minghao.” Vernon greeted back as he took the pizzas and passed them off to someone else. “Are you okay? You were limping and your arm...” Vernon asked pointing at his bandaged arm.

“Oh this? I saved a cat from becoming a dog’s chew toy.” Minghao tried to laugh it off. “Wait how do you know about the limp? Were you watching me?” Minghao grinned. “I didn’t know you were sooo….” Minghao tried to think of something but he didn’t know where he was going with this.

“What? No… I heard your car and peeked out the window when you were walking over.” Vernon defended himself. “So… Are you okay?” His voice was filled with concern and Minghao felt his heart flutter.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt to bad.” Minghao shrugged it off, not wanting to worry the younger.

“Well, make sure you take it easy okay?” Vernon nagged. “By the way did you get your tip last time? I forgot to ask my friend if he tipped or not.” 

“At the farmhouse right?” Vernon nodded. Minghao didn’t know what to say. “Uhhh, yeah I got my tip…” Minghao didn’t know if he should mention the weird pentagram demon ritual he stumbled upon.

“That’s good.” Vernon handed Minghao his tip and he just nodded his head.

“Well see you, I have cat business to get to.” Minghao remembers the stinky Mihi waiting at home.

“Good night. Maybe we can have a kitty date sometime.” Vernon waved at him.

“Totally.” Minghao confirmed and quickly turned around to hide the blush blooming on his face. Once back inside the apartment Minghao unpacks all the cat things, he feeds Mihi dinner before taking them into the bathroom along with the shampoo.

“Let’s get you cleaned.” Minghao was ready for the claws to fly but Mihi was surprisingly calm the whole bath, purring as he scrubbed her gently. Minghao lifted Mihi up to his nose when they were dry and sniffed.

“You smell like flowers now.” Minghao chuckled as he placed Mihi onto the bed. He turned off the lights and crawled under the blankets. Mihi took their rightful place next to his shoulder again and the two fell asleep.


	5. Goodbyes Always Hurt But At Least I Got To See That Smile Again… I Mean.... What? I Don't Have A Crush. Oh No Another Distraction! Wait… Something is Actually Happening. Hello?

Minghao has learned a lot about cats by taking care of Mihi. The most important fact is that cat farts are deadly weapons. Minghao couldn’t breath and his eyes stung as he tried to air out the room. It was another typical night: he got home from work, he fed Mihi, he ate dinner, Mihi curled up with him, he tried to push away the thoughts of Vernon, and then Mihi farted. Minghao opened the window to let fresh air into the room. When Minghao first brought Mihi home, he was afraid of opening the windows incase the cat decided to leave but he knew it wasn’t his choice if Mihi stayed or not. Surprisingly Mihi didn’t even try to leave and Minghao was happy to have them around. Mihi meowed at him demanding cuddles and Minghao gladly obliged.

Minghao woke up to his alarm screaming at him and Mihi knocked it off the table it was on. The alarm fell silent as it layed on the ground with the batteries popped out. With a loud groan Minghao started his normal daily routine: getting out of bed, petting Mihi, going to the bathroom, petting Mihi, pushing Mihi out of the bathroom, taking a piss, taking a lukewarm shower, drying off, leaving the bathroom, petting Mihi, getting dressed for work, petting Mihi, feeding Mihi, opening a window, petting Mihi, saying goodbye, driving to work. It was boring but Minghao was finally happy and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.  ~~ Well except maybe for Vernon. ~~ Speaking of Vernon, Minghao wondered if he would see the guy anytime soon but at the sametime he didn’t want to see him. Lately Vernon has been ordering less and on the rare occasion he does Minghao never knows what to say because Vernon either looks sad or emotionless. Minghao was never good at feeling nor with comforting, anyone who doubted him could ask his high school friends, they were a prime example of his lack of emotional support. Minghao sighed when he walked into Angelo’s.

“What’s up with you?” Mingyu asked the moment the shorter sighed.

“Nothing, just tired?” Minghao answered but it sounded more like a question but Mingyu nodded his head in agreement. That was one things they always agreed on, early mornings suck. They talk for a while as they munch on the food Angela brought in from home, Minghao didn’t have to help in the kitchen anymore since Jisoo and Minhyuk started working. They were nice and already so much better than Sungmin. Angela was pleased by this as well, allowing herself to relax a bit more. Minghao’s thoughts were interrupted when Mingyu’s phone pinged.

“Who’s that?” Minghao asked when he noticed the frown on the taller’s face. 

“My friend, he’s upset because his pet ran away and hasn’t come back.” Mingyu was typing a reply. “The lil guy escapes almost every other day and doesn’t come back for days but Hansol was always able to find her.” Mingyu pauses to read a new message. “It’s been more than a month now so everyone is trying to softly break it to him that she’s probably dead.” Minghao felt bad for the dude.

“Maybe she’s going on a Homeward Bound adventure.” Minghao offered light heartly.

“That would be amazing but I doubt it, she’s come home beaten up before. It was just a matter of time that she never returned or he found her dead.” Mingyu had an unreadable look on his face.

“I hope he finds her. It always sucks to lose those who are important to you.” Minghao muttered softly and Mingyu gently nudged him.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to bring anything up.”

“No, no it’s cool, I’m over it now.” Minghao shrugged it off and smiled at the older. “Let’s see if we can sneak some brownies or something.” Mingyu followed him excitedly, no one could reject brownies.

Minghao decided to change things up during his break, instead of taking a nap in the breakroom he stopped by the 24 hour gas station. It’s weird how things look different during the day. Before Minghao could walk inside he heard someone yelling. Being the curious person he was Minghao peeked over his car to see what was going down. Shockingly it was Vernon who was being yelled at by a woman, he looked angry as he clutched a bunch of flyers close to his chest. Minghao wanted to help him but Vernon was already stomping away from the women. Should he go after him? Minghao quickly shook his head and continued with his original plan. He walked inside and made himself some instant ramen. The store clerk looked bored when Minghao walked up to her, he looked around as she scanned the items. Minghao noticed a flyer on the bulletin board, it was a missing cat poster. The cat on the poster was Mihi and Minghao heart sank.

“Excuse me but can I take this poster?” Minghao asked, she nodded and told him his total. Minghao handed her his card as he ripped the poster off and placed it into his shopping bag. He sat in his car as he ate his delicious noodles and looked over the poster.

Name: Eunae Choi

Gender: Female

Owner’s Name: Vernon Choi 

Contact Info: (xxx)-xxx-2258

Reward: 540,000₩(~$500)

Was this a blessing or a curse? On one side this could bring the two of them together, on the other side Minghao pretty much katnapped Vernon’s cat. To his defence,  Mihi Eunae looked like a stray and didn’t have a collar. Minghao called the number on the poster but no one picked up, he tried five times but each one went straight to a full voice box.

“I’ll just hand deliver her to him when he orders next time.” Minghao muttered to himself. 

“Oh shit!” Minghao quickly started up his car, he was going to be late from his break. Mingyu gave him a cheeky smile when he arrived five minutes late.

“You owe me more brownies, I told Angela you were in the bathroom.”

“Thanks man.” Minghao nodded at him. “You’re going to get fat if you only eat brownies.” Minghao joked and Mingyu snorted at him.

“I can eat whatever I want, thank you very much.” Mingyu told Minghao before taking his deliveries out to his car.

“See you later.” Minghao waved at Mingyu as he pulled out of the parking lot. The dinner rush was about to start so Minghao took a moment to hype himself up. Twenty deliveries later and Minghao was ready to go home and cuddle up with  ~~ Mihi ~~ Eunae but the gods have smiled upon him. Angela smirked as she held up a black carrier bag, that meant Vernon made an order.

“Thanks Angela.” Minghao rushed to grab the bag and run out the door, ignoring Angela’s cries of “Ask the dude out!!” He quickly drove to his apartment to pick up Mi- Eunae. Minghao double checked the location, he hoped it was going to be Vernon’s house but it was one of the warehouses. Oh well, he could make this work.

Minghao messed around with the radio as he drove. All the stations were either on commercial or playing songs he didn’t like. Eunae was napping in the backseat snuggled inside the jacket he threw back there a few days ago. They would be arriving at the warehouse shortly and Minghao came up with a game plan. He will park close to the warehouse, give Vernon the food, tell him to wait then go back to the car and get Eunae. Minghao contemplated if he should tell Vernon that Eunae was the cat he adopted or leave that out. Minghao parked and got the pizzas out from the passenger seat, with a quick look at a still sleeping Eunae, he walked to the warehouse’s sidedoor. The door slammed open and a woman almost crashes into Minghao. He dodges last minute causing the panicked woman to stumble onto the ground.

“Please help me!” She shrieked, trying to cling to Minghao but he moved away from her. Minghao recognized the woman, she was the one who yelled at Vernon this afternoon. Man, this is almost like Jaekwan again. 

“Why aren’t you doing anything? Help me!” She finally manages to get back onto her feet. “They’re trying to kill me, they’ll get you to if you don’t do something.” She stumbles towards him again.

“Uhhh, I’m just here to deliver pizza, sorry lady.” Minghao really didn’t want to deal with her. Lucky for him one of Vernon’s dogs bolts out the door and jumps onto the woman, she screams so loudly it makes Minghao cringe. The large dog drags the struggling woman back into the warehouse. Vernon is standing in the doorway staring at the older guy. Minghao walks up to him calmly.

“I think you ordered 3 pizzas, 4 orders of cheesy rolls, 2 orders of garlic knots, 3 orders of cookies, and 5 orders of brownies.” Minghao looked at Vernon but the younger didn’t move. “Earth to Vernon you home?” 

“Oh, right...” Vernon takes the tower of boxes and passes them off to someone else behind him.

“It seems your ‘party’ is getting pretty wild.” Minghao joked lightly.

“Yeah you can say that…” Vernon looked conflicted, one of his friends starts to whisper into his ear but Vernon elbows the dude, telling him to go with the others. Minghao and Vernon stared at each other for a while, Vernon chewed on his bottom lip and Minghao shifted from heel to heel, both were in deepish thought, until Minghao remembered why he came here. Well, other than delivering pizza.

“I forgot something, wait here.” Minghao jogged over to his car opening the back door. He didn’t hear the footsteps following behind him until Vernon had Minghao pinned to the back seat. Oh no, did they just crush Eunae? Minghao didn't hear a crunch so maybe she moved but he couldn’t ponder on that because Vernon was leaning closer to his ear.

“I like you Minghao, I really do but I can let you go.” Vernon whispered threateningly. If they were in any other situation Minghao would have been scared but Vernon was pressing up against him and it was doing things to his body. Damn you hormones. Before Minghao could talk his way out of whatever this was, Eunae meowed from the front seat, she jumped to the backseat right above Minghao’s head. She licked at Minghao’s forehead then moved on to lick Vernon’s face.

“Eunae!” Vernon cried as he sat up, straddling Minghao’s back. He picked the cat up and nuzzled his face into her fur.

“Surprise.” Minghao wheezed out from under Vernon. 

“Oh sorry!” Vernon quickly got off Minghao. “Where did you find her?” Minghao got up and closed his back door.

“You remember Mihi?” Vernon nodded. “Taa-daaaa~ Yeah I thought she was a stray since I saw her around the gas station I visit a lot.” Minghao rubbed his neck. “When I saved her from the dog I decided to take her in… Then I saw the poster in the gas station and I called a few times but you didn’t answer so I thought to deliver her to you directly.” Minghao smiled sheepishly at the younger guy.

“Thank you.” Vernon said softly. “Maybe your the reason she always went back to that gas station.”

“What can I say I’m a pussy magnet.” Minghao wiggled his eyebrows at Vernon.

“Dude gross.” Vernon shoved Minghao lightly, they laughed and leaned against the car.

“I’m really thankful that you found Eunae but I still can’t let you go.” Vernon sighed.

“I figured, so are we going to talk about this like adults?” Minghao asked boredly. “Can we chat somewhere warm tho? It’s cold as balls out here.” Minghao shivered.

“Yeah, the warehouse has heating in the side rooms.” Vernon lead Minghao back to the warehouse.

“Wait!” Minghao yelled and Vernon stopped immediately. Minghao pulled out his car keys and pressed the lock button, the car chirped twice. “Okay, please continue.” Vernon chuckled and Minghao swore he could hear angels.


	6. Well This Explains a lot of Things and I Don’t Care What You do for a Living as Long as I can be Apart of it… I Mean What? Haha I Didn’t Say Anything, Unless You’re Interested in going on a Date with Me, Than I Said What I Said.

Vernon paused when they entered the warehouse, he coughed loudly into his hand. Everyone in the warehouse looked at him, even the woman who was still crying but she was gagged with some cloth now. 

“Guess who found Eunae!” Vernon held her above his head Lion King style.

“This guy!” Minghao pointed his thumbs at himself, then he spotted someone he didn’t expect to see. “You!” Minghao pointed at Mingyu.

“Me!” Mingyu walked up to Minghao to greet him, they do that generic dude greeting where they grab each other’s hand and then chest bump, ending it with a friendly dab. Someone clears his throat behind Mingyu and he looks at Vernon with a silent question that Minghao can’t quite decipher.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m handling it. Trust me.” Vernon hands Eunae to Mingyu and tugs Minghao towards one of the side rooms. Mingyu waves goodbye and Minghao waves back. 

“How do you know Mingyu?” Vernon asks when he closes the door behind them.

“That’s really the first question you want to ask?” Minghao raised his eyebrow at the younger.

“Yes.” Vernon said coldly.

“We work together. He also delivers pizzas and he eats a ton of brownies everyday. I’m surprised he’s not fat.” Minghao answers simply.

“So that’s where he’s going.” Vernon mumbled under breath. “How close are you to?”

“What? Are you jealous?” Minghao chuckled when the younger blushed. “We’re friends. Sometimes we hang out during our breaks and we eat together, that’s pretty much it.” The answer seemed to please Vernon and Minghao snorted. 

“So… Do you have any questions?” Vernon asked.

“Can I get some of the food I delivered?” Minghao asks and Vernon lifts one of his eyebrows. “What? I haven’t eaten dinner and I’m hungry.” Vernon rolled his eyes but he left the room. Minghao could hear muffled voices, they were probably talking about him. Vernon came back with two paper plates with food on them.

“You would think after years of eating the same food, I’d be sick of it but nope, it’s still the best.” Minghao practically inhaled a pizza slice.

“Are you curious about what’s going to happen to you?” Vernon asked darkly.

“I have a pretty good idea.” Those six words made Vernon go from cartoon movie villain to  adorable confused puppy.

“H-how?”

“Dude you make me deliver Pizza to the most murdery places plus I saw that guy, Jaekwan, chained to the ground in the living room and assumed you were a cult or something.” Minghao wiped his hands onto his pants.

“You knew him?” Vernon asked hesitantly. 

“We went to school school together.” This conversation was making Minghao uncomfortable, he didn’t like talking about his school life.

“Was he… One of your friends?” Vernon asked so quietly Minghao almost missed the question.

“Nah I hated the dude, he… and his friends… They really fucked with my life I guess.” Minghao tries to push away the memories of Jungkook getting shoved off the bridge and Yugyeom laying face down in his own vomit and Jaehyun breaking down as he slowly wasted away and BamBam saying goodbye with a blank face and WinWin disappearing from the face of the earth.

“Oh… Well I’m glad I killed him.” Minghao didn’t realize he was shaking until Vernon wrapped his arm around his shoulders. They sat in silence and Minghao slowly calmed down.

 

“You know for someone who might die tonight, you’re offly calm.” Vernon said amusingly, changing the subject in hopes to take Minghao’s mind off Jaekwan. 

“I like to go with the flow.” Minghao shrugged his shoulders, thankful for the change in tone.

“Okay but you’re really chill with all this, like too chill... I mean… I  _ murder _ people, most people would be scared or try calling for help but you… You’re  _ Different _ .” Vernon looked cross between confused, nervous, and a little relieved. 

“Ehhh, I can’t be bothered plus you’re cute- I mean I like you- no wait I like your money- no that came out wrong... I-I- Nevermind…” Minghao was a stuttering, blushing mess. He briefly thought about going out to the main room and beg to be ended on the spot.

“You wanna go on a date?” Vernon asked casually.

“Really?” Vernon nodded with a charming smile. “Yeah!... I mean yes, I would like that.” Minghao sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap, looking very prim and proper. Expect the delivery boy uniform ruined it.

“How about Wednesday? Around 6ish. You can pick me up at the house.” Minghao nodded and made a note to write it down somewhere when he gets home.

“Man, I haven’t been on a date since, never.” Minghao chuckled.

“Really? Why not?” Vernon asked.

“When my parents kicked me out, I went through a huge party fuck boi phase until the money ran out. Then it was work work work and I haven’t had any sort of social interaction expect for work… Man I sound pathetic.” Minghao laughed bitterly.

“This just means I have to plan the perfect date.” Vernon patted Minghao on the back. “It’ll be so great that you’ll propose to me on the spot.”

“I doubt it but I’ll think about moving you to boyfriend status.” Minghao laughed.

“Good enough.” Vernon nodded. Minghao was about to say something but a yawn came out instead -man he shouldn't have skipped his nap-. He didn’t realize how tired he was and Vernon was so warm.

“I’mma take a nap. Wake me up in like 15 minutes.” Minghao muttered as he rested his head against Vernon’s shoulder.

“Wow, most people buy me dinner before sleeping with me.” Vernon teased and Minghao smacked him gently. Vernon chuckled when Minghao started snoring softly, he really did pass out. The door suddenly opened and Seungcheol walked in.

“Did you make a decision?”

“I have a date on Wednesday.” Seungcheol sighed. “Trust meeee.” Vernon whined and Seungcheol put his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay but-”

“I know, I know, if shit hits the fan, you told me so.” Vernon groaned quietly, trying his best not to disturb a sleeping Minghao. The younger knew these kinds of relationships never work out for any of his friends but Minghao was different from most people. He was willing to make this work, even if it lasts for a little while


	7. Minghao was Expecting to go on a Date but Instead he’s Playing Dr.Phil… Kind of… Not Really... Wait, Dr.Phil Fixes Relationships right? I Don’t know I’m Making Shit Up as I go.

It was Wednesday, five minutes to 6 and Minghao was finally leaving his apartment. Thank Cupid and the fact Vernon said 6ish because the drive from his house to Vernon’s was more than 30 minutes depending on traffic. Minghao had trouble picking out something to wear. It's not like he had a fancy tux laying around, he didn't even have a dress shirt that fit him properly, so his outfit consisted of a white long sleeve shirt, a faded red jacket, black skinny jeans, and his cleanest pair of converse, which so happened to be the black converse that Jungkook decorated with a silver sharpe and white pen. Well there was no time like the present to appreciate the dude’s art. Minghao prayed that Vernon wouldn't question the muscular bunny on the side of his left shoe. It was 6:38 pm when Minghao finally pulled up to Vernon’s house. He walked up to the door and rang the bell, waiting nervously for it to open. The door swings open and Minghao finds himself being pulled into the house.

“Hey, Mingyu. Where are we going?” Minghao asked the taller dude.

“The kitchen, you want a drink?” Mingyu asked.

“I’m not sure, where’s Vernon?” Minghao was looking around the house as he was lead to the kitchen. It was covered in random art and fancy plants. The house looked like the stereotypical rich person house, until he saw it.

“What is that!” Minghao pulled his hand out of Mingyu’s grip and walks towards the unique art piece hanging on the wall. “Are you guys furries?” Minghao examined the _ ‘beautiful’ _ painting, it was an apomorphic gang of animals wearing matching leather biker jackets. There were 12 animals, the same amount of house attendants so this had to be a portrait of somesort.

“Shhhh, the others don’t know about this yet.” Mingyu whispered.

“What do mean!? How can they not notice this?” Minghao was shook.

“We’ve had the same art decor for so long, no one notices when one of the paintings are switched.” Mingyu was pulling Minghao towards the kitchen again, hoping no one in the house noticed them staring at the painting.

“So you’re a secret furry?” Minghao whispered.

“No, I just thought it would be funny… Plus it’s cute…” Mingyu mumbled.

“It’s okay, your secret is safe with me.” Minghao patted the taller’s shoulder.

“I’m not a furry.” Mingyu said harshly.

_ “Of course you aren’t. _ ” Minghao winked at him, Mingyu just groaned as they finally entered the kitchen. It was huge, like someone could fit a whole party in this kitchen. Who needed a kitchen this big?

“Why is the kitchen so big? I could live in here.” Minghao was examining the fake fruit in a bowel. The fact there were bite marks on all of the fruit was concerning.

“Well a lot of people live here so we need room for everyone’s food. I’m pretty sure we have like 4 different types of milk in the fridge.” That makes sense… Minghao jumps when someone enters the kitchen.

“Oh, hello. I didn’t know you were here already.” The man said, he had a polite smile on his face but quickly glared at Mingyu.

“Yeah, I just arrived a few minutes ago.” Minghao replied awkwardly.

“That’s Jeonghan.” Mingyu whispered into Minghao’s ear, which caused Jeonghan’s glare to harden. Something was going on and Minghao didn’t know what. Minghao stood there while Mingyu and Jeonghan glared at eachother, like they were communicating telepathically.

“Come on Minghao.” Mingyu tugged Minghao out of the kitchen.

“Does Hansol even know he’s here?” Jeonghan yelled from the kitchen but Mingyu ignored him. Minghao quietly followed the taller into a bedroom he assumed was Mingyu’s. There were posters on the wall, model action figures on his shelves and the room was surprisingly spotless.

“So… What’s going on?” Minghao sat on the edge of the bed. Mingyu rolled his eyes and flopped down next to him.

“Vernon’s not even ready to go out yet so I’m entertaining you. The thing with Jeonghan was just him being a nosy dick.” Mingyu looked like a grumpy kitten and Minghao couldn’t help but giggle at him.

“What’s so funny?” Mingyu frowned.

“Sorry, it’s just- you look adorable when you’re being a grump.” Minghao poked Mingyu’s cheek.

“Fuck you, man.” Mingyu slapped his hand away but he was smiling.

“Who’s Hansol? Jeonghan mentioned his name and I think you said it before?” Based on context clues Minghao knew the answer but he wanted to make sure.

“Oh… It’s Vernon’s first name. Some of us go by other names when it comes to outsiders. No offense.” Mingyu said.

“None taken. It makes sense.” Minghao shrugged. Hansol was a cute name. Before Minghao could continue with his questions, someone opened the door. The guy looked unhappy when he saw Minghao and simply left and closed the door loudly, not necessarily a slam but definitely had some force to it.

“Well… That was… Different?” Minghao offered with a confused smile, Mingyu just groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

“That was Wonwoo and he’s being a huge bitch baby.” Mingyu glared at the ceiling. “He’s probably going to tell Hansol that I’m trying to steal his date, just to start shit.”

“Are you guys fighting or something? I’m not trying to pry but it seems like you need a good vent.” Minghao frowned, it was weird seeing Mingyu this upset.

“You really want to listen?” Minghao nodded his head. “Alright, but first.” Mingyu got up to lock his door. “Gotta make sure no one interrupts us.” Mingyu wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Minghao to snort.

“Start where ever you want, I’m all ears.” Minghao sat on the bed criss cross and Mingyu laid down beside him.

“Well, doc it all started when Wonwoo and I got together. You see he used to date our other housemate, Jun, but they broke up a long time ago, like years ago. Wonwoo would try to get back with Jun but Jun always rejected him so I thought Wonwoo was finally over him when he and I started our relationship but I was dead wrong. When we first started dating Jun ignored us and there wasn’t a problem but after a while Jun started to hang out with Wonwoo again. I didn’t think anything of it at first, I thought they were going back to being friends or something but then I caught Wonwoo with his tongue shoved down Jun’s throat!” Mingyu was sitting up now.

“And he didn’t even apologize for it, he just brushed it off as some sort of ‘one last time before he moves on’ or some bullshit like that. What makes it worse is that no one was on my side! Everyone acted like it was completely understandable that he cheated on me and sometimes I think ‘yeah, I guess it makes sense,’ I mean Jun and Wonwoo were a thing for soooooo long and we don’t handle things like humans do but I don’t want logic I want someone to be pissed off with me! To understand how  _ I _ feel.” Mingyu was interrupted by loud banging on his door.

“Oh My God Minghao! You’re so _TIGHT_ around _my_ _DICK_!” Mingyu accented the statement with a loud groan, Minghao was glowing red and felt like steam was coming out of his ears. The banging on the door became stronger and it sounded like even more people were hitting it now. Minghao coughed a little into his hand and forced the blush away from his face.

“Where was I? Oh yeah, so I told Wonwoo if he gets to fuck around with Jun than I get to fuck around with other people too. Which is where we are now, everyone is paranoid whenever I’m with someone else and Wonwoo is being a bitch baby. Jun is eating this shit up tho, it pisses me off.” Mingyu got off the bed and stood at the end of it, Minghao knew what was about to happen and he just rolled his eyes as Mingyu started to loudly bang the bed’s headboard against the wall.

“You know, I’m horrible with advise. I honestly think you should break up with the dude but seeing as you’re going so far just to make him feel bad for what he did, I assume you still want to be with him, so just have angry make up sex, fuck Jun in the ass and figure it out from there.” The last part made Mingyu freeze.

“Fuck Jun?” Mingyu squinted at Minghao. “Fuck Jun? How did you know I wanted to fuck Jun?” 

“I didn’t know, I just thought it would be a fair trade. He fucked Jun so you should be able to fuck Jun too? Like that makes sense doesn’t it?” Before either of them could continue their conversation, the door was tore off its hinges. Mingyu was thrown onto the ground and Vernon was on top of him trying the stangle the taller. Minghao tried to pull Vernon off of him and surprisingly Vernon did. The younger dude pulled Minghao into his embrace.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Di-” 

“I’m fine, we didn’t do anything other than talk about stuff. He was banging the bed against the wall to fuck with Wonwoo.” Minghao cut off Vernon’s spew of questions. He looked over to Mingyu to make sure the older was still alive but was met with Wonwoo’s glare and snarl, which caused Vernon to tighten his hold on Minghao and let out his own growl.  _ Oh my god, they are fucking furries.  _ Minghao thought as he sat there in Vernon’s embrace.

“What’s going on in here.” Someone demanded. Minghao turned his head towards the voice and noticed a group of people gathered around the door.

“Oh… You know, just a casual chat.” Minghao laughed timidly but the man didn’t look amused at all. “Vernon?” Minghao looked to the younger for help but he was focused on Wonwoo.

“Seungkwan grab Vernon, DK grab Wonwoo, Jeonghan check on Mingyu.” The dude said, instantly people started to move to do what they were told. It took a bit of tugging and reassuring words but somehow everything worked out, Vernon and Wonwoo were taken out of the room to calm down, Mingyu regained consciousness and Minghao was awkwardly standing near the bed. The man who seemed to be the leader of their lil gang of people approached him.

“You want to tell me what happened? From the beginning preferably.” 

“Why doesn’t anyone in this house introduce themselves.” Was the first thing that came out of Minghao’s mouth and the man sighed.

“I’m S.Coups.” Minghao snorted, what kind of name was that, at least the others had more believable names.

“Alright  _ S.Coups,  _ I’ll tell you what happened.” Minghao crossed his arms across his chest. “I rang the doorbell, Mingyu answered, he showed me the kitchen, I met Jeonghan, we went to Mingyu’s room, we talked, our conversation was cut short because someone was banging on the door, Mingyu pretended we were having sex, more banging on the door, we continued the chat, the door broke, Vernon was trying to kill Mingyu and you saw the rest.” The summary was short and to the point. S.Coups nodded his head and left the room, probably to deal with the other two. Minghao waddled to Mingyu and Jeonghan.

“How you feeling?” Minghao sat down next to Mingyu, ignoring the look he got from Jeonghan.

“I’m good, everyone’s over reacting. Let me borrow your lap, My head hurts.” Mingyu didn’t wait for an answer and rested his head in Minghao’s lap.

“This is what got you into this mess. Go rest in your bed and leave Minghao alone.” Jeonghan hissed at the other.

“No thanks, I’m comfy right here.” Mingyu replied, content with laying in Minghao’s lap. Jeonghan looked at Minghao but he just shrugged his shoulders, causing the older man to let out a frustrated groan. Jeonghan got up and left the room, not wanting to deal with the duo.

“This was a pretty good first date.” Minghao mused out loud.

“Oh shit, I forgot about the date. I’m so sorry!” Mingyu looked so upset for ruining Minghao’s date but the younger just ran his fingers through the older’s hair.

“It’s cool, we can try again another day.” Minghao and Mingyu sat in silence after that, relaxing from the chaos that happened moments ago. 

“Are you two love birds still going at it?” A man said as he walked into the room.

“Shouldn’t you be humping Wonwoo’s leg or something?” Mingyu didn’t bother opening his eyes. Minghao assumed this was Jun, it’s a good thing he can read context clues or he would have been lost.

“Very mature of you and what about you, Minghao was it? What are you getting out of all this.” Jun gave Minghao a side glance but continued to examine the figures on Mingyu’s shelf.

“My bond with Mingyu has leveled up. We have a rank 6 friendship now.” Minghao stated with a serious face, Mingyu laughed.

“Does this mean you’ll finally text me?” Mingyu asked.

“I already told you it’s fucking annoying to text on my shitty phone, so you have to deal with the calls.” Minghao bitched at him and Mingyu whined about how calling is inconvenient.

“I’ll buy you a smart phone and pay for the bill so you can text me… and only me. Fuck Hansol.” Mingyu pouted.

“Deal.” Minghao agreed.

“Really?” Mingyu asked with wide eyes and Minghao nodded.

“Wow, what a gold digger.” Jun sneered.

“Why the fuck are you still here, LEAVE.” Mingyu pointed towards the door, Jun looked like he was going to say more but the glare Mingyu sent him was all it took for him to leave.

“Are you sure you’re cool with me getting you a phone?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m going to use it for anything other than texting you and maybe for work. Plus it’s your money and you don’t seem attached to it.” Minghao shrugged, he knew from an outsider’s perspective it looked like Minghao was using Mingyu but the younger knew that Mingyu really wanted to get Minghao a new phone so they could text. The older brings it up everytime he sees Minghao’s phone or they call each other. Minghao is finally giving up and letting Mingyu do whatever he wants.

“We’re getting matching phone cases and you can finally join all my clans and guilds in all the apps I play. I finally have someone to raid with!” Mingyu continued to happily ramble about the games he played and Minghao occasionally dropped some banter here and there. There was a knock on the door frame and Vernon poked his head into the room, growling slightly when he saw Mingyu’s head in Minghao’s lap.

“I thought you said you guys were friends.” Vernon hissed.

“We are, this is something friends do.” Minghao said calmly.

“Yeah, this is tame compared to what you and Seungkwan do.” Mingyu hissed back at Vernon.

“Oh ho ho ho, what type of scandalous things does Vernon do when I’m not around?” Minghao asked amused.

“They basically have sex.” Mingyu whispered loudly, Minghao gaspes.

“And he has the nerve to ask me out.” Minghao teased. “I’ll have you know that I’m not as forgiving as Mingyu is.” Minghao direated at Vernon with a serious voice and the younger understood the underlying message.

“I’m not like Wonwoo. Seungkwan and I are just friends, promise.” Vernon pleaded.

“I trust you.” Minghao gave Vernon a sweet smile. “If he ever cheats on me, you better tell me.” Minghao quickly whispers into Mingyu’s ear, who nods his head. “So are we finally going on our date?” Minghao asks.

“You still want to go on a date? It’s late…” Vernon fidgets a bit.

“I didn’t get the day off to not go on a date.” Minghao looks at the clock on the wall. “And it’s only 8:30 there’s plenty of things we can do.” Minghao gently lifted Mingyu’s head off his lap and the older sat up. Vernon held his hand out to Minghao and pulled him up. Mingyu takes both of their offered hands and Vernon apologizes for hurting him as they walk to the door.

“It’s cool man, I was expecting it to happen.” Mingyu shrugged and Vernon calls him a dick.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo called his name, they share a look and Mingyu rolls his eyes unimpressed. 

“See you guys later.” Mingyu said.

“Good luck.” Minghao replied and Vernon nodded his head.

“You think he’s going to be okay?” Minghao asked as they walked to his car.

“Mingyu is going to be fine. He’ll be smothered by Wonwoo after they talk, but Wonwoo will probably hate you for a while, even though it was Mingyu’s fault this happened.” Vernon answered, still bitter about the prank Mingyu pulled. Minghao nodded his head.

“Well, that’s enough about them, lets enjoy our date.” Minghao smiled and opened his passenger door for Vernon.

“What a gentleman.” Vernon sat down and Minghao closed the door before entering the drivers side.

“Where to my honeydude?” Minghao asked then blushed when Vernon grabbed his hand.

“There’s a nice restaurant a few blocks from here we can go to.” Minghao started up his car and the two drove off into the night. 


	8. Minghao goes on a Date with Vernon and it Goes Amazingly. Nothing Could be more Perfect. Yup this is how Dates Works… Right? I don’t know how to Write Date Chapters…

“Is this the place?” Minghao pointed to the left side of the road.

“Yeah! I’m glad it's still open.” Vernon was still holding Minghao’s hand, even though both were sweaty by now. Minghao turns into the parking lot and finds a spot close to the entrance. They exit the car and walk into the restaurant, Your Affection. ~~ What a weird name for a restaurant, it’s almost like someone is bad at naming things. ~~ The place had a bright yellow theme to it with sky blue, lime green, red and orange accents, it honestly hurt Minghao’s eyes but Vernon seemed to enjoy the place.

“How many?” The hostess asked politely,

“Two.” Vernon answered.

“Table or booth?” Vernon looked at Minghao who gave him a weird look.

“Booth.” Minghao answered. They followed the hostess to their booth and sat down.

“What was with that look?” Vernon asked when the hostess left.

“No one sits at tables so it was weird when you looked at me.” Minghao said simply, Vernon snorted.

“Hello, my name is Eunkyung and I’ll be your waitress for the evening. Can I get you started with anything?” 

“Dr.Pepper please.” Minghao said first.

“I’ll have Dr.Pepper as well.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back with your drinks.” The waitress smiled.

“I love Dr.Pepper it’s like drinking the blood of the gods.” Minghao said when the waitress disappeared.

“That’s a weird terminology but it makes sense. What is your religious beliefs anyways?” Vernon asked curiously. 

“Its a mix of The Giant Flying Spaghetti Monster, Lord Helix, and one of the Cults of Cthulhu. I’m also a member of the Church of Hanzo.” Minghao shrugged his shoulder and Vernon laughed.

“Here are your drinks, do you know what you’re going to order?” The waitress placed their drinks down and both men said thanks.

“Can we have a few minutes?” Minghao asked.

“Sure! I’ll be back in a few minutes, take your time.” The waitress walked to another table.

“But I’m serious are you religious in any sort?” Vernon pestered.

“I just told you what I believed in… I wasn’t joking.” Minghao looked at Vernon in the eyes. “I have the gospel of the flying spaghetti monster right next to my bed along with all of H.P Lovecraft's stories and I have the final prophecy memorized. I even have a tattoo of Cthulhu and Lord Helix on my back.” Vernon stared at him with a gaping mouth. Minghao reached over the table and closed it.

“I… I don’t know what to say… I mean that’s cool you believe in that… Stuff? I just never expected to meet someone who took it so seriously I guess?” Vernon was at a loss for words, Minghao smirked.

“Dude I’m just fucking with you. I don’t actually believe in any of that, I just thought it was cool or funny so I read about it.” Minghao laughed as Vernon let out a sigh of relief. “But the tattoo part wasn’t a lie. I was drunk and the dude was totally cool with tattooing a passed out drunk dude for the whole night. I couldn’t sleep on my back for days. Tattoo came out amazing tho.” Minghao said nonchalantly. Vernon looked at Minghao in shock.

“Can I see it?” Vernon asked excitedly.

“Right now?” Minghao bit his lip, it wasn’t like he was embarrassed by his tattoo  ~~ which was a total lie, ~~ but the older didn’t want other people to see him take off his shirt. 

“No! Later, later… We should probably look at the menu, I think the waitress has been waiting for us to look at them.” Vernon chuckled.

“Right!” Minghao finally picked up the plastic menu and scanned the items, Vernon did the same. There was a little bit of discussion over what they would order before they finally decided and signaled the waitress that they were finally ready to order. She happily walked over and quickly took the orders to the back. 

“So Mr.Choi, I have a very important question for you.” Minghao batted his eyes at the younger.

“Uhh, what is it?” Vernon asked nervously, not knowing what was going through his date’s head.

“Are you and your housemates,” Vernon paled, “Furries?” Vernon’s face blanked.

“What?”

“You heard me! Are you guys furries!? This is serious, if we are going to do the do at some point than I need to know if you’re a furry. It’s vital information!” Minghao slapped his hand onto the table. 

“No! We’re not furries, what gave you that impression!?” Vernon looked like a fish out of water.

“There were a few  _ things _ I saw but it’s mostly from all the growling and hissing you and Wonwoo did. Plus Mingyu was like a giant cat, he was practically purring in my lap!” Minghao exclaimed but it surprisingly didn’t get the attention from the other people in the restaurant. 

“Don’t remind me of Mingyu.” Vernon pouted, “Why does he get to rest his head in your lap?” Minghao smiled sweetly at Vernon,  _ How adorable. _

“But you might get to have something Mingyu will never get from me.” Minghao said with a coy smile, causing Vernon to perk up.

“What.” Vernon whispered, eyes sparkling with curiosity, Minghao leaned in closer and Vernon did the same.

“The good fuck from your’s truly.” Minghao whispered, Vernon quickly sat back with a blush blooming from his neck all the way to his ears like a growing rose bush. Minghao snickered uncontrollably, his whole was body shaking.

“You promise?” Vernon was staring at the table.

“Yeah, promise.” Minghao smiled at the younger when he looked up from the table and Vernon smiled back. Eunkyung came by their table a few minutes later with their food and placed it down in front of them, with a quick bow she was gone again. 

“I swear waitresses are like ninjas.” Minghao mumbled as he started eating, Vernon chuckled softly. They ate and chatted in between bites, taking turns telling each other simple stories about their lives. Minghao told all sorts of stories from his experience as a pizza delivery boy and Vernon had so many tales from his youth that Minghao wondered if he had an extended childhood. They were relaxing when Eunkyung came by with the check.

“Thank you.” Vernon took it and simply put his card inside the black checkbook and gave it back to her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to split the check?” Minghao asked softly.

“It’s too late now, besides I like paying for you.” Vernon smiled and Minghao didn’t know if he wanted to gag on the cheesiness or blush because the smile was so pure. Eunkyung came back with Vernon’s card and the duo left the restaurant and got back into Minghao’s car.

“Are you tired?” Minghao asked as he started up his car.

“Nope.” Vernon answered, he started flipping through the radio stations.

“You want to go somewhere cool?” Minghao grinned but suddenly frowned. “If it’s still there... but I guess half the adventure will be finding out.” Minghao mused out loud.

“I’m always down for an adventure. Vernon was practically beaming from the mystery of Minghao’s offer.

“Alright but it’s sort of a long drive, like maybe an hour?” Minghao pulled out of the parking lot and started towards the location.

“That means more time to talk.” Vernon chirped, still messing with the radio until he found a song he didn’t  _ hate. _ The car was filled with small talk and Vernon complaining about the songs playing. Minghao had long since gotten used to whatever came on but Vernon seemed to dislike every other song. With pure boredom, the younger started digging around Minghao’s glove box for anything amusing. It had the typical things like phone chargers, a car manual, misplaced tools, random papers, pens, napkins, a switchblade and other miscellaneous items, but at the very bottom was a clothed box with a zipper keeping it closed. Vernon instantly recognized it and pulled it out with excitement.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had cds.” Vernon was already flipping through the cds, the first few were cds from artists he knew but the rest were burned mix cds. All of them were named with different handwriting styles so Vernon knew that multiple people made these cds. Some had simple names like ‘Chill Zone’ and ‘Salt Bae’  while others had more elaborate names like ‘The Forbidden CD of DEATH,’ and ‘hangover mix to chase my demons away,’ some of the cds also had the time period when they were made like ‘Summer of 2012’ and ‘Fuck Senior Prom 2015.’ Vernon assumed the cds were in order by date because the farther he went the more recent the cds became until he reached the last three titled, ‘Final Finale. R.I.P in Pepperoni,’ ‘Freedom March from this Shithole,’ and lastly ‘Graduation 2015.’ Vernon felt like he went on a journey about Minghao’s life.

“I forgot all about those.” Minghao laughed nervously, “You can put one in if you want.” Vernon was unsure if Minghao actually wanted to listen to one of the cds based on his bittersweet smile, but picked one out anyways. This one was named ‘I wanted to be a gangster but I’m a little bitch,’ the first song was an old rap song from like 2009, which didn’t surprise Vernon since the cd was near the front. Both of them sat in silence as they listen to the song, Vernon went back to the last page of cds and considered playing one of those but ended up accidentally turning the page with his constant fidgeting. Vernon knew there were quite a few cdsless pages in the back because no one ever had enough cds to fill in entire cd book but he didn’t expect the empty slots to be filled with multiple pictures and little notes. The younger felt like he was invading Minghao’s privacy but the older didn’t say anything and Vernon couldn’t stop himself from flipping through the pages. He didn’t dare pull out any of the photos he couldn’t see and chose to examine only the front photos. Most of them had two or more people in the shot but there were a few solo shots as well, Vernon was able to pick out Minghao after a few pictures and enjoyed looking at the adorable rebellious Minghao. Everyone looked so happy in the pictures and Vernon couldn’t help but smile as well but the father he went he slowly started to notice a change. The happiness didn’t fade but as the bodies grew the more battered up they became. It wasn’t until the last page came that the happy smiles dulled and light disappeared from their eyes. There were folded pieces of paper wedged in the crease of the last page and back cover, Vernon didn’t touch them, feeling uncomfortable seeing them, so he focused on the recites shoved into the very last slot.

“They’re Sonic recites.” Vernon jumped when he heard Minghao’s voice, they were stopped at a red light.

“Huh?” Vernon scrambled when Minghao handed him the cd. He didn’t even notice the cd had ended.

“We used to go to Sonic a lot and one day we decided to keep the receipts. I wanted to know how much we spent after 4 years. I made the total my senior quote.” Minghao chuckled at the memory as Vernon placed another cd into the stereo, this one was named ‘Romance me up, I dare you, pussy.’.

“How much did it add up to?” Vernon asked.

“My friends and I spent 1,335,480 won(~$1,240) at Sonic.” Minghao smiled. “Man, I loved happy hour so much.” Vernon couldn’t help but smile as well.

“We’re here.” Minghao announced, surprising Vernon.

“I didn’t even notice.” Vernon laughed and looked outside his window, they were in the forest but looking out the front window revealed an open space with a faded rusted gate entrance. They exit the car and Vernon instantly held Minghao’s hand as they walked towards the entrance. He recognized this place from the pictures. It was an unfinished abandoned amusement park, it had a few rides setup, like a merry-go-round and a small ferris wheel but there were mostly old game and food booths. Minghao let go of Vernon’s hand so he could hop onto the hood of a broken down car, he leaned back onto the windshield while Vernon joined him.  

“It’s oddly beautiful here. I can’t place my finger on it but it’s nice, peaceful even.” Vernon said as they looked at the stars. “We should go camping here one day, it’d be fun.” Minghao nodded his head and they stayed like that, lying against the windshield, looking up at the stars, pointing out fake constellations. No one knew how much time passed but Minghao jumped off the car after a while.

“Wait here.” He said before running off somewhere. Vernon waited patiently for the older to return but gasped when the lights started to turn on, then the merry-go-round started to move and finally the ferris wheel started to spin. Rainbow lights sparkled and reflected in Vernon’s eyes as he got up from the car to spin around slowly so he could look at all the lights. Minghao walked up behind his date and pulled him into a back hug.

“Do you like it?” He asked softly.

“I love it.” Vernon turned around to face Minghao, they looked into each others eyes and leaned into a sweet kiss. They broke apart for air and both of them couldn’t grin any wider, this was honestly the most perfect date anyone could ask for.

“You want to go on the two rides available?” Minghao asked in a cute voice.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Vernon asked.

“Probably.” Minghao had a few scars from this place.

“Yes!” That was all Minghao needed to hear before he lead Vernon to the merry-go-round first. The animals were more like hideous monsters than cute animals but Vernon loved them nonetheless. The ferris wheel was easy to get on but they had to jump to get out and it was pretty sketchy. Vernon ended up scraping his hand against the ground but he laughed it off. The date ended with the two of them carving a sappy message into the wood of one of the booths. Neither of them will ever forget this date and the memories they shared.


	9. Time is Always Moving so Maybe it’s Time Minghao Moves as well. Goodbye Shitty Apartment, Hello New Apartment. Oh and Hansol is Here as well. Also Mingyu, because he’s basically the puppy Minghao Unknowingly Adopted.

Minghao woke up to Eunae meowing at him to wake up but Hansol refused to let go of his waist. It was around their sixth month of dating, that Minghao finally got a larger mattress because one of them would always fall of his old bed. It was around their seventh month of dating when Hansol bought the queen size bed new fancy bed sheets because Minghao’s were  _ too  _ scratchy. Now it’s around their ninth month of dating and Hansol practically lives here for some reason. At first Minghao didn’t notice it but slowly Hansol’s belongings started popping up everywhere. A simple jacket or t-shirt turned into having his own space in the wardrobe, taking up half the bathroom counter space, and his own personal mug in the kitchen. Minghao told Hansol to stop leaving his things in his apartment and the younger was upset but Minghao told him that he was moving to a nicer apartment and the less shit he had to pack the happier he would be. That being said, Minghao was going to be late if he didn’t get up now. He tried to slip out of Hansol’s grip without waking the younger but Minghao’s squirming only made him tighten his hold.

“Call in sick.” Hansol’s voice was gravely and Minghao loved it.

“I can’t, Mingyu already called in sick. Someone has to deliver the pizzas.” Minghao sighed as Hansol nuzzled his face into the older’s neck.

“I’m going to fight Mingyu when I see him tonight.” Hansol finally let go of Minghao’s wasit.

“You guys going to sacrifice some people?” Minghao teased lightly but Hansol tensed a little. The older knew his lover wanted to talk about his nightly activity but the younger obviously didn’t want to scared Minghao off. Even though Minghao doubt the reason behind why Hansol and his friends kill people would drive him away but he didn’t pester any of them for answers, he was happy with just hanging out with them. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Minghao leaned down to give Hansol a peck on the lips.

“Yeah, Mingyu and a few of the guys are going to help move your shit over to the new apartment.” Hansol ran his hand through his hair.

“Half of it is your shit too. I even labeled the boxes with our names, You had two more boxes than I did.”  Minghao snorted while Hansol giggled softy.

“You’re going to be late.” Hansol gave the older a lazy grin. Minghao rushed out of the room, swearing up a storm and making up excuses in his head to tell Angela if he was late. Minghao somehow managed to make it on time and Angela already had a delivery for him. The day passed in the blink of an eye, well not really… It was more like one of those days that drags on until suddenly it’s time to go home and suddenly you feel like it’s only been like an hour. Minghao liked to think of it as some sort of magical time paradox. He entered the soon to be ex apartment and immediately stubs his toe on a box, what luck. Minghao took a deep breath as the pain slowly faded, he made sure his poor toe was okay and continued with his nightly routine, he brushed his teeth, texted Mingyu (because the older had yet to give Hansol permission to acquire Minghao’s new smart phone number. “Why don’t you buy him a new phone yourself if you don’t like my rules.” “Fine than! Be childish, I’ll buy Minghao a cooler phone and I won’t share the number with you!” “I don’t need two phones.” “HAHA!” “Babe please!”) and finally he let sleep take over his tired eyes. Forgotten dreams shifted passed his eyes until he woke up the next morning with no memory of what his subconscious conjured up during the night. Minghao stumbled his way into the bathroom and completely ignored the people in his apartment… Why were there people in his apartment? Wait… Robbers? No, that couldn’t be right… Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oh! That’s right, Hansol and the crew were going to help him move all his (and Hansol’s) shit into the new apartment. Good job Minghao, you figured out the mystery. The apartment owner left the bathroom, fully awake and ready to get the moving process over with. To his surprise, the apartment was already empty, even his bed was gone. 

“How long was I in the bathroom?” Minghao asked out loud.

“For ages man, I was so worried!” Mingyu said dramatically, resting one of his arms across the younger’s shoulders.

“Huh, well thanks I guess?” Minghao felt bad for making him do all the work.

“Mingyu is the last person you should be thanking, he didn’t do shit.” Hansol complained as he pulled Minghao away from Mingyu and into his arms, glaring at the older man over Minghao’s shoulder.

“Thank you Hansol.” Minghao said happily returning the hug.

“Hansol didn’t do shit either.” Jun said when he entered the room.

“What! I supervised, that’s like the most important job!” Hansol looked absolutely shocked, Jun snorted.

“Whatever. Let’s just get a move on, S.Coups has the moving van revving to go.” Jun walked with them to the landlord’s room so Minghao could return his key. Afterwards they walk towards the moving van. 

“I assume you three can handle unpacking and returning the van? Everyone else has stuff to do.” Jun informed and Minghao nodded his head, with that Jun left to do whatever _ ‘stuff’ _ he had to do. S.Coups was nice enough to drive the large moving van to Minghao’s new apartment, while Hansol and Minghao took his car and Mingyu took his own car.

“If you have any trouble, call me okay?” S.Coups said as he handed Minghao the van keys.

“Kay, I’ll text you when I return the van.” With that S.Coups leaves. Everyone waves as S.Coups gets into Joshua’s car.

“I bet the  _ ‘stuff’ _ they have to do is the good lemons.” Minghao snorted, remembering what Jun said.

“What do you mean? Seun- I mean S.Coups is with Jeonghan!?” Mingyu yelled with wide eyes.

“I’ve seen some shit… They were one grind away from fucking and Jeonghan was recording the whole thing. Joshua made a gif of me walking into the room and then walking right back out. He he even put the ‘Nope’ text under it.” Minghao’s face was pale as he remembered that night vividly, it haunted his nightmares. “Joshua uses the gif as a reaction emote whenever we text.”

“I feel bad for you but at the same time, I’m mad they didn’t bother to tell me of this development.” Mingyu pouted. “What happened to ‘friends tell eachother everything.’” 

“Wait! S.Coups has your number!?” Hansol yelled, interrupting the previous conversation.

“Yeah, everyone but you  has my number.” Minghao shrugged.

“That is so unfair… Does that mean Wonwoo has your number?” Hansol looked upset.

“Well, I don’t know if he has  _ my  _ number but I have his.” Minghao says as he opens the van. 

“I don’t have you number. Why do you have  _ my  _ number?” Both boys jump when Wonwoo appears out of nowhere.

“I copy and pasted my contacts into his phone and forgot to delete your’s when I deleted Hansol’s.” Mingyu answered as he walked up the ramp into the van. “Plus it could be useful, what if I need to contact you but I don’t have my phone.” Mingyu was totally showing off by carrying 3 boxes. 

“I guess…” Wonwoo mumbled. Minghao and Hansol giggled as they followed Mingyu with more boxes. Minghao was in building E, middle row second floor. The apartments were only two stories tall but were much bigger than his previous apartment. It was a 2 bedroom apartment which Mingyu demanded Minghao get because he didn’t like having to sit on Minghao’s ‘sex stained’ bed, even though Minghao has fucked plenty of people on his shitty table that Mingyu loved to eat his cereal on… What Mingyu didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. It didn’t take long to bring all the boxes inside but the larger furniture was another story. Minghao swore he was never moving again or at least was going to make someone else carry his couch up the stairs. 

“Well this was fun but we should get going.” Wonwoo grunted from his seat on the couch.

“Aww but I wanted to celebrate.” Mingyu pouted, crossing his arms.

“We’ll celebrate when I finish unpacking.” Minghao smiled and Mingyu smiled back. Wonwoo tugged his boyfriend out of the apartment before he could change his mind.

“I’ll bring the stuff in a day or two.” Mingyu yelled as he was dragged out the door.

“Bye.” Minghao said before he closed and locked the door. He turned around and met a confused Hansol.

“What stuff? I swear if he buys you more stuff I’m going to kick his ass.” Hansol pouted. “Why does he get to spoil you with stuff and I don’t?” Hansol genuinely looked upset.

“Because you always give up after I say no, Mingyu just does whatever he wants.” Minghao laughs.

“So if I just do it, you won’t be mad?” Hansol asked with bright puppy eyes.

“It’s your money, just don’t go crazy with the gifts alright?” Minghao smiled when Hansol nodded his head.

“Anyways the stuff he’s bringing over is mostly for himself.” Minghao shrugged as he started opening boxes.

“What do you mean?” Hansol picked up random items and placed them in their rightful places.

“Mingyu demanded for a 2 room apartment and he’s going to rent out the guest room. Don’t tell anyone, it’s supposed to be his ‘man cave’ and ‘escape from everyone’s bullshit’ and ‘home away from home’ room.” Minghao said, slowly placing all his dishes away in the kitchen. Hansol let out a loud groan.

“I was wondering why you got a 2 room apartment.” Hansol was pouting again.

“Our room is soundproof if that makes you feel any better.” Minghao gave him a wicked grin, causing Hansol to instantly perked up.

“Does this mean no more grumpy neighbors interrupting our sexy time?” Minghao could practically see the younger’s imaginary puppy tail wagging in excitement.

“No more interruptions.” Minghao confirmed, getting up to move into the master bedroom. The clothes were already folded neatly so putting it away went fast but hanging stuff in the walk in closet took a while.

“I didn’t even know I had this much clothing.” Minghao muttered “Wait, most of this shit is Hansol’s.” He wanted to be mad but instead his heart fluttered softly. They really were a couple and this wasn’t Minghao’s apartment, It was  _ their  _ apartment… and kinda Mingyu’s apartment.

“I finished unpacking the living room.” Hansol entered the bedroom when Minghao walked out of the closet.

“We can finish the rest tomorrow, I’m tired.” Minghao stretched and sat down on the bed, he didn’t notice the mischievous grin on Hansol’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why Minghao is suddenly calling Vernon, Hansol, it’s because I assumed at some point Vernon would let Minghao call him Hansol.


	10. My Mother Always Wanted Me to Marry a Nice Girl but My Mother Hates Me now so I’m going to Date This Guy I Like. What do You mean He’s Not a… Oh, Ohhhhhh. You Know What That’s Okay to.

Minghao was definitely not expecting for Hansol to pounce on him, nor was he expecting the kiss, but it was easy to adjust to the youngers demands. They laid on the bed slowly making out as Hansol gently grinded his hips against Minghao’s. The older ran his hands up and down Hansol’s sides and back, until he slipped his hands under the youngers shirt. Minghao gently dragged his nails down Hansol’s back, causing the younger to moan. Minghao took this opportunity to deepen the kiss and roll them over so he was on top now. Hansol grinned at him and held his hand up.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors.” Both of them say, Minghao throws our paper, while Hansol throws out scissors.

“Yes! I win! You’re bottoming tonight.” Hansol grinned and Minghao rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.” Minghao pouted but Hansol pulled him down by the neck so they could continue kissing. Hansol broke the kiss so they could take off their clothes because fuck taking off piece by piece, it’s easier to take it all off in the beginning. This isn’t some porno that needed 40 mintues just to take off a single shirt and another 30 for the pants to finally come off. Minghao gently cupped Hansol’s cheek as he straddled the younger’s lap and brought their lips together once more. Hansol kissed down Minghao’s neck, only stopping at the older’s shoulders and collarbone so he could add more hickies to the fading collection. Minghao hissed when Hansol bit practically hard on his sweet spot, the younger let out a pleased rumble like purr when he examined his work.

“Fucking furry.” Minghao mumbled.

“What’s up with you and calling everyone a furry?” Hansol asked when he shifted their position so Minghao was laying down with him on top.

“Blame Mingyu… Also you guys are totally furries.” Minghao pinched Hansol’s nipple, causing the younger to yelp at the sudden pain.

“Ughh let’s stop talking about other people, you're mine.” Hansol whined as he buried his head into Minghao’s neck.

“You brought it up.” Minghao ruffled the younger’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Hansol giggled. “Shall we continue?” The younger growled and Minghao held back his furry comment in favor of the good sex but sadly the good sex had to stop.

“Wait, did we unpack the lube?” Minghao asked.

“... I didn’t, did you?” Hansol looked so desperate.

“I packed it with the bathroom stuff.” Minghao facepalmed.

“We could jack each other off?” Hansol offers.

“No I got an idea but it’s gross… and questionable but like I’ve seen it in porn.” Minghao sits up on the bed.

“Minghao, you’re scaring me.” Vernon held onto the older’s arm when Minghao got off the bed.

“Trust me.” Minghao winked and left the room, only to return with a bottle of olive oil and a spare blanket.

“No.” Hansol crosses his arms. “I refuse to use oil as lube.” 

“Don’t worry it’s not going inside me.” Minghao rolls his eyes and places the spare blanket on the bed, he lays down again and pours the olive old on his thighs. “C’mon, I know you want to.” Minghao gently strokes Hansol’s erection with his foot, smirking when the younger thrusted against it and started panting softy.

“F-fine but I’m not cleaning up afterwards.” Hansol watched as Minghao laid flat on his stomach with his legs pressed together. The younger can’t help but smile at the large tattoo on the older’s back. It starts at the base of Minghao’s neck and stops at his mid back, Cthulhu was emerging from the ocean holding a Helix fossil between it’s large clawed hands. The clouds and small boats were a nice touch.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Minghao teased, he was honestly getting impatient. Hansol pours a little bit of oil into his hand and strokes himself a few times before pushing his cock in between Minghao’s soft thighs. The thrusts start off slow but quickly pick up speed as Hansol finds his pacing. Both men are panting loudly and Hansol can feel himself reaching his peak, with a loud moan, the younger cums all over Minghao’s thighs. Hansol thrust a few times, milking his orgasm before the sensitivity kicks in.

“I hope you’re not done yet.” Minghao turns onto back and cringes when he feels the cum squish into his skin. “I’m still hard.” Minghao pouts and Hansol is already moving to get comfortable in between the older’s legs. The younger gives Minghao a coy smile as he kisses the head of his dick, he strokes the base with his hand and starts to lick the tip, taking time to play with the slit before engulfing the head in his mouth, gently sucking on it before pulling off with a loud pop.

“You like this?” Hansol asks innocently as he strokes Minghao’s dick.

“Fuck y-yeah.” Minghao pants out. Hansol can’t help but smirk, he started to suck on the tip again but this time he slowly bobs his head up and down, going lower each time until his nose is buried in Minghao’s curly pubic hair. The older is gripping onto Hansol’s hair and thrusting his hips softly into the younger’s warm mouth, getting lost in the wet velvety cavern. Hansol relaxes his throat and lets Minghao fuck his mouth as he pleases, enjoying being used by his lover. With a few harsh thrust Minghao finally cums into Hansol’s mouth, the younger spits the cum onto the blanket and kisses Minghao on the nose.

“Let’s clean up, yeah?” Minghao tuggs Hansol to the bathroom. They had to push a few boxes out of the way so they could reach the sink. None of the towels were unpacked so they settled with paper towels from the kitchen. They didn’t have any soap so they cleaned off with warm water and Minghao vowed to find the soap tomorrow morning so they could properly shower. They walked back to the bed room where Minghao took the dirty blanket and bottle of olive oil back to the kitchen. Hansol put on a clean pair of boxers and placed a pair for Minghao onto the bed before climbing under the clean sheets, Minghao joined him soon after. Hansol shifted a bit so he could look at Minghao’s face.

“Hey… Can I tell you something?” Hansol whispered softly, looking uneasy.

“Of course, you can tell me anything.” Minghao whispered back, gently stroking the younger’s arm.

“I feel like I should have told you this a lot earlier but…” Hansol bit his lip.

“Take your time, babe.” Minghao smiled sweetly. Hansol took a deep breath.

“I’m not human- none of us are, I mean you are but my friends and I aren’t” Hansol waited for Minghao to freak out or start asking questions but the older just looked at him.

“I figured, Mingyu once said ‘we don’t handle things like humans do’ and sort of assumed you guys were legit furries or something.” Minghao smiled lazily.

“We’re NOT  _ furries. _ ” Hansol said angrily. “We’re demons!” 

“Oh god that’s even worse, I’m dating an edgy emo teenager.” Minghao teased the younger.

“Minghao I’m serious!” Hansol said, desperately trying to get the older to understand. 

“I am too. I don’t know if you noticed this but you guys, every single one of you, make weird animal sounds like hissing and growling and that’s not fucking normal and I don’t care! I love you so accept it and kiss me.” Minghao whispered the last part softly. Hansol could never deny his lover so he swallowed all the emotions running rampid in his head and kissed Minghao on the lips.

“I love you, so much. I’ve never felt this way before… Will you stay with me?” Hansol asked, gently cupping Minghao’s cheek, eyes burning with fondness.

“I’d be a fool if I didn’t.” Minghao kissed Hansol’s forehead. They laid facing each other,  delicately tracing shapes onto the other’s body, content with the comforting silence. But something has been bothering Minghao, since Hansol confessed to being a demon.

“Did it hurt?” Minghao asked concerned etched into his face.

“Did what hurt?” Hansol was confused.

“When you crawled out from hell?” Minghao gave the younger a wink and double pistol fingers. Hansol barked out a laugh. Hansol may be a demon but he and his friends will always be fucking god damn furries. Suddenly Minghao’s phone starts to ring. Hansol grunts when Minghao answers.

“I FUCKED JUN!” Mingyu yelled loudly.

“Good for you, does this mean everything is fixed?” Minghao asked, happy for his friend. Hansol was choking on air.

“I don’t know? I think we still have to work some things out, but for now we have to hide from Wonwoo because he’s fucking pissed for some reason.” There was loud yelling in the background before the line went dead.

“Sounds like my advice worked… I think?” Minghao smiles at his lover.

“I hope it did, because I can’t deal with those three anymore.” Hansol sighed before pulling Minghao closer to him, finally letting his body relax and slowly drift off to dreamworld. Minghao decided to follow his lover and go to sleep as well. Who knew what tomorrow would bring but Minghao didn’t care, as long has Hansol was apart of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may have noticed the chapter count went from 10 to 11. I wrote a short epilogue. I am also working on a prequel of sorts but that might take a while to finish because I'm busy at the moment! Thank you all for reading! <3


	11. Epilog! Minghao Refuses to believe that Demons aren’t Edgy Furries. I just Wanted to Write One More Chapter for Shits and Giggles.

Minghao stared at Hansol from across the room, waiting for the younger to look up. Mingyu was sitting next to Minghao also staring at Hansol but he was staring just to be a creep. Wonwoo walked into the room and looked back and forth between the two sitting on the couch and Hansol reading a book on the window seat.

“What are you guys doing?” Wonwoo forced himself in between Minghao and Mingyu. Sure the older had finally accepted the weird friendship the two shared but that didn’t mean he couldn’t insert himself into their shenanigans.  ~~ Wonwoo wasn’t jealous at all. ~~

“Hansol has been reading all morning, we were supposed to go on a date but I don’t want to bother him.” Minghao answered without breaking eye contact with Hansol.

“I’ve never seen Hansol read before. It’s weird.” Mingyu added and gave Wonwoo a quick peck on the lips.

“Well aren’t you two cute.” Jun snorted as he draped himself across Minghao. Their friendship was something nobody could explain. Mingyu honestly chalked it up to both of them being from China but Hansol grumbled about something involving ‘ninjas’ and ‘rose gold high heels’ whenever Minghao and Jun hung out with each other. Everyone was too scared to ask Hansol about what exactly happened but hey, at least Minghao was fitting into their normal lives.

“Seungkwan, do you know what Hansol’s doing?” Said male forze when he heard his name and looked at the couch, surprised to see the four of them on the couch.

“Depends, is there room for one more?” Seungkwan asked with a small smile on his lips.

“Of course! Come here.” Mingyu opened his arms wide and allowed the younger to climb onto his lap and rest his legs across everyone else’s legs.

“So you want to tell us what Hansol is reading?” Minghao asked eagerly.

“He’s reading some old book about converting humans into demons. I told him to just asked Seungcheol since he’s the one who turned the other humans but Hansol wants to do it himself.” Seungkwan paused before quickly adding, “Obviously, only if you agree, Minghao.”

“Why would he want to turn me into a demon? Is this also apart of your weird cult stuff?” Minghao was honestly shocked by the answer, he never even thought about becoming a demon himself. This was like every emo kid’s dream, too bad he wasn’t an emo kid.

“Well, you’re human… So you age while Hansol doesn’t.” Seungcheol bit his lip, unsure with how Minghao would react.

“So Hansol doesn’t want to date a grandpa, I get it.” Minghao snickered and the others joined him with quiet laughs and chuckles.

“But real talk, are you going to think about it?” Jun asked with a serious face.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about the whole immortal thing but I’d be down to spend it with Hansol… Just give me some time to  _ really _ think it over.” Minghao relaxed about into the couch.

“You have all the time in the world to decide.” Wonwoo said as he snuggled closer to Mingyu’s side, he was ready for a cozy nap and it looked like everyone else on the couch would agree. Who knew watching Hansol read would be so boring.

 

“Hey assholes, it’s dinner time.” Minghao woke up to Hansol smacking everyone. He wanted to get up but somehow he became one with four other people. Was that his leg or was that Wonwoo’s leg? With a bunch of struggling and three near hits to his family jewels, Minghao finally falls off the couch but somehow Hansol catches him and helps the older onto his feet.

“Thanks, man.” Minghao’s voice was still rough from sleep and Hansol took a moment to appreciate it. Slowly the six of them walked to the dinning room where everyone else was waiting for them.

“Nice for everyone to finally join us.” Jeonghan said in his nagging parent voice.

“ _ NiCe FoR eVeRyOnE tO fInAlLy JoIn Us. _ ” Mingyu said in a high pitched whiny voice. Everyone snickered while Jeonghan looked like he was about to murder the tall male. Dinner passed with loud chatter that Minghao could barely follow but he enjoyed the warm feeling that filled his heart, this was nice. After dinner Hansol lead Minghao back to his room and the two sat on the large bed facing each other, sitting crisscross applesauce. 

“So… You want to talk about something?” Minghao offered gently, the younger quickly nodded his head.

“Umm… How do I ask this?” Hansol chewed on his bottom lip in thought.

“Just ask straight up, no bullshitting around.” Minghao smiled.

“How would you like to become a demon?” Hansol looked everywhere but at his lover.

“Sure.” Minghao shrugged. Hansol had to do a double take before stuttering a bit.

“Y-You? W-what? Are you s-sure?” 

“Yeah, Seungkwan told me about what you were reading pretty much all day. I thought about it and I honestly have no real reason not too, you know? It’s like a new adventure.” Minghao laughed and Hansol couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief, silently thanking Seungkwan.

“Well it’s going to take me a while to get everything ready, I hope you don’t mind waiting.” Hansol crawled so he sitting next to Minghao now.

“We got all the time in the world,” Minghao smirked as he bummed his shoulder against Hansol’s. “There’s no rush.” Hansol grinned and quickly captured Minghao’s lips with his own.

“Eternity never sounded so appealing until I met you.” Both males were blushing hard and laughing at Hansol’s cheesy confession but honestly it was true. Minghao was always too scared to think about the future but now he couldn’t wait to see what happens next. Eunae meowed at them to get their attention, she demanded all the pets and rubs. 

“Wait… I don’t have to murder people right?” Minghao asked with wide eyes, he was cool with his friends killing off strangers but he wasn’t sure if he would be able to do it.

“If you really don’t want to, but we usually start the noobies with people they hate to make it easier to transition from ‘normal human’ to ‘monstrous demon’.” Hansol shrugged.

“Is that what you did?” Minghao was curious.

“Nah, I was always a demon. I followed Seungcheol here from the underworld.” Hansol leaned back onto his hands. “So you have anyone you want vengeance on.” Even if Minghao never learned how to become a cold blooded monster, Hansol would still slay anyone Minghao didn’t like. The perks of having a demon lover. Minghao mulled it over a while before softly whispering.

“I know a few fuck faces I wouldn’t mind getting rid of.” Hansol grinned mischievously and leaned closer to the older male.

“Tell me their names and they’re good as dead.” Hansol purred into Minghao’s ear. The older whispered a small list of names into the demon’s ear and Hansol committed every name to memory. Minghao felt a weird feeling in his gut but pushed it aside in favor of cuddling closer to Hansol, the younger happily purred at the attention. 

“Fucking emo furry.” Minghao snorted and Hansol groaned louded.

“Well, soon you’re going to be an  _ emo furry _ so shut the fuck up.” Hansol whined.

“Oh god, I take it back. I don’t want to join you guys anymore.” Minghao tried to get away from the younger but Hansol refused to let go.

“It’s too late, you’re already apart of this.” Minghao sighed and stopped struggling, stupid demon strength. From that day on Minghao was an official member of their demon cult thing.


End file.
